


Beginnings

by xxcaribbean



Category: Four Brothers (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxcaribbean/pseuds/xxcaribbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feelings are put aside as the fight begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Re-written drabble. Based on the fight scene towards the end of the movie. [tumblr](http://hazzasweet.tumblr.com) or [livejournal](http://colormepretty11.livejournal.com/1919.html)

Thoughtless? Careless?

Are those even the words to describe what he feels?

It didn’t matter now. It’s all or nothing. He’s determined to make things right, to put this son of a bitch in his place and make him pay for everything. Nothing would change the past but he felt like he could somehow change the future. Just a few simple, quick decisions and the world would have one less gangster on the street.

Would all of this help his feelings though? Would it make things right or help him feel better about what had happened? Hell, he doesn’t know, but that’s okay. He’s waited for this. Now’s the time, and he’s going to live up to the Mercer name.

Voices all around him cheer and scream him on. It reminds him of past games with the league. Even though those were over now, he still loves the game and takes it seriously.

Just like he takes this seriously.

Taking the first few steps, he knows he’s about to face a fight that will either end his life or the man who had caused so much grief and pain for his family. He’s more than ready and determined than ever before; he’s going to win this game. He’s going to destroy the one person who deserves it.

Nervous doesn’t even begin to describe the way he’s feeling. Each second ticks by; the cheers that were loud just moments ago fade into the background.

With all he has in him, Bobby Mercer swings and lands the first punch.


End file.
